The Song of John Watson
by Jason Layton
Summary: Drabble One Shot, Based on Solomon's Song of Songs. Could be placed anywhere after story 9-months.


**In reaction to the fact I can't write sex scenes!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Jas xx**

* * *

I woke with the pleasant feeling of a warm body rubbing and nuzzling against me, deep in sleep one of my lovers was searching for affection. It might seem odd that I can't tell the difference, but my brain was also fogged with sleep, and Sherlock and Lucy are actually very similar. Both skeletally thin, with smooth cool skin, and both so feline in their movements it would take Sherlock's powers to deduct which one was currently using me as a scratching post. I reached out and caressed the head tucked into my side, I entwined my fingers in Lucy's long hair, and her light moan of pleasure confirmed it was she, desperate for affection this morning.

"Good morning sleepy" I woke her, and she immediately stopped snuggling me. I pulled her into an embrace and kissed her deeply. Reaching out briefly with my legs I found we were alone in bed, this wasn't unusual. Sherlock often wakes earlier than us and wanders off, sometimes he receives phone calls and is so distracted he forgets us, but since it was Saturday morning, and the boys were at their Grandmothers with Mycroft, it seemed odd that he wasn't here demanding attention. I broke away from Lucy, earning a soft whine and looked for Sherlock, a note, or his phone, or some evidence of his ongoing existence. Sherlock keeps a notebook by the side of the bed, and on the bedside table it sat, with a note.

_Lucy will need affection I've used her this morning. _

_Have fun; I've gone to Bart's Morgue. Sherlock xxx_

When Lucy and Sherlock have been playing with each other, both are usually bruised and battered and Sherlock wanders off, and Lucy needs affection. She is of course a sadomasochist she enjoys the pain given and received, but since she became my lover she has needed affection, and as often than not a mind-blowing orgasm. Sherlock likes me bringing Lucy to orgasm, the feeling of her coming while he's inside her, the feeling if we are both inside her, her clamping muscles and crying out, but I don't think it occurs to him to do it for her himself. I kissed her neck and breasts and slowly worked down to her nipples. When I ran my hands over her back, I could feel livid raised marks where Sherlock had raked her back whilst I was asleep. Inevitably this means he'd had her on her stomach and she would be sore.

When I was recovering in hospital I had opportunity to read the bible, I felt that I should do it, I felt despite my lack of faith I owed it to myself to read the book those around me based their life upon. My mother was a devout Presbyterian, Bill the orderly who saved my life is a Catholic, Clara my sister's ex is a Protestant. However despite my good intentions, I found it rather tedious, in fact even with the benefit of hours alone in bed I was struggling until the man in the bed opposite said a few words that would change my life.

"Yo, dude, Song of Songs, man." I've never looked back.

* * *

"How beautiful you are, my darling! Oh, how beautiful! Your eyes are doves." I tell her.

"How handsome you are, my lover! Oh, how charming!" She replies.

"Like a lily among thorns is my darling"

"Like an apple tree among the trees of the forest is my lover among men. Strengthen me with raisons, refresh me with your apples, I am faint with love."

"My dove, show me your face, for your voice is sweet and your face is lovely."

"Do not arouse or awaken love until it so desires."

"How beautiful you are, my darling! How beautiful! Your eyes like doves, your hair like a flock of goats descending from a mountain. Your teeth are like sheep just shorn, each one has a twin, and not one is alone. Your lips are scarlet ribbon; your mouth is lovely. Your temples are like the halves of pomegranates, your neck is a tower built of elegance, your breasts are like two fawns that browse among lilies, and I will go to the mountain of Myrrh to the hills of incense until your shadows flee."

"Awake, north wind, and come south wind! Blow through my gardens that it's fragrance may spread abroad. Chase the shadows away. Let my lover come into his garden, and taste it's choicest fruits."

"I have come into your garden my beloved, I have gathered my myrrh with my spice, I have eaten my honeycomb and honey. I have drunk my wine and milk."

"My lover is knocking and opening me. My head is drenched with dew, my hair with the dampness of night. My lover thrusts and my heart pounds for him, I arise and open for my lover and my hands drip with myrrh. My lover is radiant and ruddy, his head is pure gold, his eyes are like doves washed in milk, his lips are lilies, and his arms are set with chrysolite. His body is polished marble, this is my love, and this is my friend."

"Your legs are like graceful jewels, your naval is a rounded goblet, your waist is a mound of wheat encircled by lilies. How beautiful you are and pleasing. O love, with your delights."

"The mandrakes cry out their fragrance, take every delicacy, old and new. I have stored everything your you, my lover, take it. Place me over your heart; seal me in your arms, for your love is as strong as death to me, unyielding to the grave. I burn like a blazing fire like a might flame, waters cannot quench it, rivers cannot wash it away. I am a wall and my breasts are like towers, I have become your contentment."

"You who dwell in these gardens, let me here your voice"

"Come with me my lover, be like a young stag on this spice laden mountain."

* * *

I collapse beside her exhausted, and look into her beautiful smiling face because she is amazing. Her husband is handsome, frighteningly seductive, filthy in his wantonness. I enjoy making love with him, and adore him as my true love. Sex with both of them is an adventure, long and exhausting taken twists and turns my most fevered imagination could never have come up with. However making love with Lucy, feeling her body under me, reacting to me and with me, is biblical.

* * *

**Hope you had as good a w/e as I did!**

**Jas xx**


End file.
